gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Glebov
Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov (Russian: Владимир Глебов) is a major character in Grand Theft Auto IV, appearing early during GTA IV's storyline. Description Vlad is prominently a 41-year old Russian loan shark operating in Hove Beach, Broker. Feudalistic in his mannerism, he tends to group people into social classes and treat lowly people as "serfs",who are obligated to do his bidding; Vlad prefers to call Niko Bellic a "yokel" or "Fatty Roman's Cousin" instead of his actual name, but fails to successfully dominate Niko due to Niko's witty defiance, with he and Roman calling him "Vladdy" or "Vladdy Boy" back. Glebov owns a Russian bar called Comrades in the neighborhood, and drives a sky blue Marbelle, as seen in the cut-scene for Clean Getaway and the chase sequence in Uncle Vlad. It is implied that Vlad is a heavy drinker, abuses cocaine, and is a womanizer. Glebov also attempts to increase his status with the other Russian gangsters like Mikhail Faustin by doing collections for them. He also employs Niko, initially to help enforce his protection racket but also for low-level assassinations, including that of Ivan Bytchkov. He also threatens Roman constantly and regularly fails to protect him from the Albanian Mafia, despite promises to the contrary. Early during his appearance, Glebov is been depicted attempting to coax Mallorie Bardas to abandon Roman in favor of him, with very limited success. Death After Niko learns that Vlad has been having an affair with Mallorie Bardas behind his cousin Roman's back, Niko confronts Vlad at Comrades Bar. After a brief chase through the neighborhood, Niko shoots Vlad in the left eye under the Algonquin Bridge before tossing his corpse into the Humboldt River, ignoring the fact that his boss, Mikhail Faustin, will certainly track down the man responsible for his murder. Mikhail later admits that Vlad was an idiot, and the only reason he was still been employed in his organization was that Mikhail "fucks his (Vlad's) sister." Since Vlad is not been found after being killed, the LCPD database lists him as "missing". Mission appearances ;GTA IV *It's Your Call *Easy Fare *Bull in a China Shop (Boss) *Hung Out to Dry (Boss) *Clean Getaway (Boss) *Ivan the Not So Terrible (Boss) *Uncle Vlad (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Credits (TLAD) (Killed) LCPD database record Surname: Glebov First name: Vladimir Age: 41 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: Known associate of Mikhail Faustin. Criminal record: *2002 - Public Lewdness *2003 - Sexual Assault *2004 - Extortion Notes: *Recently arrived in Liberty City from Russia. *Owner of Comrades bar in Hove Beach. *Connections with Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov. *Believed to be well below Faustin and Rascalov in the criminal food chain. Gallery File:VladimirGlebov-Artwork.jpg|A GTA IV game art of Vladimir Glebov. File:VladimirGlebov-Artwork2.jpg|A second GTA IV game art of Vladimir in a more serious pose. File:Unclevlad.jpg|Vlad being executed by Niko during "Uncle Vlad", GTA IV. Trivia *In Russia, the nickname for Vladimir is Vova and Vlad is for Vladislav. It may be that "Vlad" is just easier to pronounce for Americans. *During the mission Do You Have Protection?, Dimitri mentioned that Vlad was debt collector in Faustin Family. It could be his official rank. de:Vladimir Glebov es:Vladimir Glebov nl:Vlad Glebov Glebov, Vladimir Glebov, Vladimir Glebov, Vladimir Glebov, Vladimir Glebov, Vladimir